


Under the stars

by Maluucious



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Juyeon is Whipped, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer, Summer Vibes, beach, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: He stopped a few seconds, nearly breathless from his confession. Eric’s fingers brushed against his as he looked up to meet his eyes again, trying to say it aloud.“I love you, Eric.”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo~  
> Here I am with another Juric! 
> 
> Did my friends (etoilphilante, aguamenting and luminee) suggest this idea, searching for one of us to write it? Totally. 
> 
> Did I enjoy it? Hell yes! I hope you'll too <3 
> 
> Hope you have a great read! If you want to talk, I'm here or on twitter (@topazionmoon) ! <3 Have a great day!

The party was in the full wing by that time of the night. Lights were coming from different lamps or tinsels as people were having fun on the wooden patio. With the summer ending, some of the group decided to throw a party before taking different paths. Hyunjae came with this idea, to be honest, and Juyeon couldn’t do anything but agree when the other boys started to hype themselves over this little night. 

Now, everyone was dancing, joking and relaxing, either holding a drink or eating some pizza. Juyeon was used to this ambiance. Being best friends with Hyunjae meant a lot of parties, which occupied them during the last year, but thanks to the other’s boyfriend, who was more on the reserved type, it was also easy to chill out with them. In other words, Juyeon was in his element. 

If a stranger had had to ask anything about the tall brown-haired boy, everyone would have complimented him, his close one roasting him at the same time. He was this type of friend who could get drunk with others and enjoy a night out but would also come to help to babysit on the next day, all with a calm and reassuring smile that nearly only their friend Sangyeon usually owned. 

Leaning against the low wall at the edge of the patio, a tumbler in his hand, the boy looked around himself, taking a small break from the dancing and the different games he played. He didn’t remember what Kevin put in his beaker, even though the mischievous boy told him, but he guessed that it was some red vodka cut with a sweet soda, which was a bit weird with the cheesy pizza part he had just eaten. Zoning out, Juyeon remembered that something was off when his gaze missed a light-haired boy in the crowd of his friends. He frowned, searching for the missing one. Usually, he would be with Sunwoo or Haknyeon, being loud and funny. However, Juyeon soon found out that the other two were together inside the house, none of them had seen the blonde boy. 

Hyunjae, who seemed in a deep conversation with Sangyeon about the music choices, gave him a hint through Jacob, his boyfriend, who were stuck into his arms. The latter couldn’t move, his boyfriend wrapped around him as he talked, and he was the first one to notice Juyeon approaching, offering one of his famous sweet smiles. 

« Is everything okay? » the Canadian asked softly, playing with one of Hyunjae’s hands.

« Hm yeah. » Juyeon smiled, not missing his chance to get straight to the point. « Have you seen Eric? » 

When the other nodded, explaining that he had seen the younger leave a bit sooner the patio to walk towards the beach, Juyeon would have been able to hug him if his best friend wasn’t already around him. Making his way towards the stairs that dived into the sand, he thought a bit about how his friend could be so genuinely whipped for the kind foreigner and how different they were from each other. Maybe opposites attract for real. 

* 

Leaving his shoes on the stairs, it took him a few minutes to find the blonde figure who was seating in the sand. The air was cooler than the day but still incredibly hot, and a million stars were watching them from the clear sky. Approaching him slowly, a small smile stretched his lips, watching Eric’s face raised towards the shining lights that were reflecting themselves into the dark eyes. 

“The others were too loud?” Juyeon asked softly, sitting down next to him. A huge smile appeared on Eric’s face and, as he turned his head towards his stargazing partner, Juyeon felt his heart crumble. He could perceive all the stars in these soft eyes as if his universe was in it. It must have been. However, Juyeon would never dare to say something this cringy. Instead, he focused on the small silence that grew between them, only broken by the relaxing sound of the waves landing on the sand near them. He slightly extended his legs to feel the cold water onto his naked feet, knowing Eric was watching him move. 

“Is Kevin still fighting because there wasn’t any Beyonce song in Jacob’s playlist?” Eric joked, eyes on him. 

“He was, but Hyunjae kept Jacob for himself, so Kevin decided to dance with Changmin and Chanhee.” Juyeon smiled, thinking about how his friends were usually a total mess, the blonde boy often with them for this kind of night. “It’s rare to see you skip the party.” 

“I could return this fact,” he pointed out with a mischievous smile. “Why aren’t you with them?” 

Juyeon took a few seconds to answer, eyes focused on the infinite sky. He had always had this soft sport for Eric, this little ball inside his chest that told him something was off everything the younger wasn’t there. He felt better next to him when he could see his laugh, notice the pink flush on his cheeks, hear the deep yet cheerful voice. It had always been that way. Hyunjae had made fun of him so many times for that, repeating that Eric was the preferred one. He was, indeed. 

“You were missing.” It was the only answer he gave at first, as loud as a whisper hidden under the waves. He saw the other eyes widen because of the surprise. 

“Do you want me to go back with you?” Eric stuttered a bit, which was cute to Juyeon’s mind. He found endearing this innocent side of him. The latter started to get up slowly, brushing the sand off his jeans. “Let’s go.” 

“Stay.” 

Eric froze at the proposition. It was as if Juyeon had pronounced a forbidden spell and that some magical police would find and arrest them. It was only when the older softly grabbed his wrist to make him sit down that the blonde boy moved to install himself back on the ground. Hoping he hadn’t done too much, Juyeon removed his hand to put it down into the sand. 

“Why?” The younger’s voice was hesitant, seeming as nervous as Juyeon was on the inside. 

“I prefer to be with you than with them. And it’s pretty here.” Juyeon let out, feeling the small burn on his cheeks that shouldn’t be too noticeable thanks to the night. He looked up towards the sky once again, admiring how the dark moon was letting them take the breathtaking beauty of the stars in. He lost himself into finding the different constellations, from the Constellation of the Capricorn that was accompanied by the soft Saturn, to the Aquila. But his technique wasn’t enough to forget the intense stare he was falling under. 

“I would say that you’re prettier, but it’d be incredibly cringy,” Eric claimed, visibly extremely proud to see Juyeon coughed, embarrassed. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to give me one of your pick-up lines.” Juyeon tried to fall on his feet, trying miserably to hide his embarrassment. He looked back at the blonde boy, still smiling at him. At this particular moment, soothed by the sea and caught in the endless cage made out of planets that looked at them, Juyeon felt like he couldn’t hide anything. He couldn’t let this pleasurable heat vanish from his body. He couldn’t take the shine out of his eyes every time he was watching at the other. 

Gathering the last pieces of bravery, Juyeon’s gaze deep into the dark pupils that watched him with curiosity, he couldn’t back off. 

“I like you.” He whispered. His hand was close to Eric’s, yet not daring take it. “I’ve liked you for quite a long time and I wanted you to know before everything starts to change again.” 

Eric was watching him, mouth slightly opened. He couldn’t back off.

“I don’t know when it started, maybe forever?” He laughed softly, gazing at their hands. “Hyunjae teased me so many times about it, I can’t even count it. I can’t find a proper place when you’re not there, as if I had to follow everywhere. I’m never happier than when you are by my side.” He stopped a few seconds, nearly breathless from his confession. Eric’s fingers brushed against his as he looked up to meet his eyes again, trying to say it aloud. “I love you, Eric.” 

It was as if time stopped after those words, even the sea calming itself to look at the two figures sitting next to each other. To Juyeon’s the stars shined brighter in the blonde’s eyes, the sky emptied from his jewelry. To Eric, the burn of a campfire was lightening up their hearts. 

Juyeon began to stutter some words to accept Eric’s rejection, admitting that he would do whatever the younger would want to since he didn’t want to force anything on him. However, he didn’t expect to be caught on the hop by two plump lips meeting his own in a soft caress. Eric was kissing him, taking him off guard, accepting his feelings under the dark moon’s watch. His free hand, not supporting him, found his way against the other’s cheek, stroking it softly, as they shared a first kiss that was sweet and full of longing. As Eric slightly moved back, Juyeon could admire the prettiness of his smile and the shine in his eyes. He was stunning, to say the least, at that moment, and the boy didn’t want to miss any of it. 

“You have been so long. I thought I was imagining things out of hope.” Eric teased, which made him laugh. He had been long. 

Instead of joining the others, they stayed there, lips melting against each other and clothes full of sands, softly enjoying their time together before the chaos waiting for them at the party. Lightened by nature’s perfection, hands intertwined, they just shared this moment as the beginning of something long-awaited.


End file.
